Story
by Stahrlili
Summary: A single mother finally has the time to go out with some school friends and rekindle their friendship. Who she meets there may, or may not, ruin whatever leftover self confidence she has conjured up.


**_Hey all...This is my first short story. And it's actually COMPLETED! This is an actual first for me...I've never been able to complete any of the stories I think up. Hopefully there's more to come?_**

* * *

><p><em>4:23pm<em>. In about an hour I have to make it down to Skylark Cafe' and Club to meet Jessica and Lauren. It has been a while since I was able to go out for the night. A long, long while. This is something that I needed, desperately. Don't get me wrong, I love my son Seth, but it's just him and I for most of the week. I'm thankful that my mother was finally able to pull herself away from Phil long enough to actually want to watch her grandson.

Sitting at the foot of my bed, I look in the mirror at a much older, frumpier me. A lot different than I was 8 years ago. I am young and I should look young. I think these past several years have aged me drastically; turning my mere age of 24 to 34. My complextion is drab and dull, you can see bags under my eyes from work, school, and being a mother. The once pool of melted chocolate are looking more and more like mud pies as the months keep passing me by. My body, well. Don't get me started on my body; it has been used and abused, figuratively speaking. Stretchmarks showing a tall tale sign of being pregnant. My breasts are not so perky due to nursing Seth when he was an infant. My hair, though damp and brushed, is dull . The only exception about my hair is that it's long with loose waves; I don't do much with my hair other than tie it up or hold it up with a claw clip.

Clutching the towel to my chest, I stand up and walk toward my closet, figuring out what I could wear. I was lucky enough to be able to pick up a few new items of clothing with this particular night in mind. I'm not a clubber. I feel as if I am too old to be going to clubs with all these care free women, men grinding up on them like if they got an itch in their crotch. I'm a pubber, if that's a accurate terminology for someone who likes to hang out at pubs. I have a local pub I like going to for an hour or so a couple times a month. I'm only there long enough to have a drink or two, hear the first act of some band playing other artists songs, then I'm back at home either watching Criminal Minds reruns or reading.

_What the hell am I going to wear though? What is appropriate for a place like this? _This place isn't la-te-da nor is it some small pub. It's a well known bar in Seattle. We're going to see a few bands play, even though I never heard of either bands, but apparently they're localy known.

I threw on my robe and decided to text Jessica real quick.

_Hey, what am I suppose to wear to this place?_

Placing the phone down, I walk towards my closet again. I guess I can take out a few dressy items and a couple casual items. I grabbed for anything black. Black is always a good color, even if it is 82 and in June. _Right?_ I find my really cute black one shoulder mini dress. This could be appropriate.

Just as I was about to grab my black pencil skirt, a squealing pig interrupts me. I just got a text message. I pick up my phone and it's Jessica.

_Idk. Nothing too dressy, but nothing to casual. Wear comfortable shoes too. Can't wait to see you!_

Well, that was very vague. I guess I can don my black dress.

After searching for the hidden VS bag, I pull out the one thing I've been looking forward to wearing. A bustier that'll lift up my breasts, giving the illusion of actually having breasts like a 17 year old high girl! I slip it on, fasten it and I can instantly see the difference._ Holy shit, they look fantastic! No more bras from Walmart! _Excitedly, I grab for my little black dress and slip it on, over my bustier and my hips. I straighten it out and then zipped it up in the back and walk towards the mirror.

_What the hell. There is no way I'm wearing this!_ Standing in front of the mirror, I noticed my legs. Pale fricken white with a feint bruise on my left knee. _Where the hell did I get that?_ Mortified, I search through my drawers for the only thing that would be able to cover up my legs and give "umph" to my dress. Finding them balled up, I undo the ball of fabric until both hands were holding a pair of lace stockings. I've always loved stocking and these were awesome. _Last time I had worn these, it was with the asshole. Fuck him._ I slipped them on, fastened the garderbelt to my bustier and my stockings so they'll stay in place. I look in the mirror again.

_Much better. I look "saucy". _I ampled over to the bathroom, grabbed a bit of leave-in conditioner, and combed it through my still damp hair with my fingers. Upon being satisfied with evenly distributing the conditioner, I let my hair air dry like I always do and taking a silver claw clip, I clip half of my hair back with a few tendrils falling against my face. Simple but elegant.

I read up on a tutorial on how to create the perfect smokey eye and I've been practicing, so I was able to create the look with close to simple ease. Applying a good coat of Carmex helped keep the eyes the focal point. I was pleased with myself.

Leaving the bathroom I head towards the bedroom and into the closet I go, looking for my black Christian Louboutin heels that I had recieved as a present a few years ago. They're still in perfect condition, only having worn them once. Also throwing on a blue belt over my waist and simple pair of faux-diamond studded earrings I was ready to go.

Grabbing my silver clutch, I headed towards the living room where my mother Renee' and my son Seth were sitting, playing Sorry with Tron Legacy playing on T.V.

"Wow mumma, you look really pretty!" Seth excitedly said to be while he hopped up and gave me a hug with a huge, heart warming smile on his face.

"Thank you sweety." I hugged him back and kissing him on top of his head.

"You look very nice Bella, it's nice to see you dressed up." My mother admired, with a gentle smile on her face.

"Thanks ma. It's not every day I get to go to Seattle and spend a night at a swanky hotel."

Seth ran back towards coffee table where the game was set up.

"Look mumma, I'm beating nana!" he says while he playfully sticks his tongue out at my mother. She answers back with the same equally playful gesture.

I look at the time on the cable box. _5:17pm._

"Alright ma, I'm heading out. Please call me if anything, you have my number. I'll be back in the afternoon tomorrow." I look towards Seth.

"Bye sweety. Be good. I'll be home tomorrow." After saying that he ran up to me again and gives me a tight hug.

"I'll miss you mumma. Drive carefully. Love you." My eyes watered a little bit. I'm rarely away from my baby and I know I'll miss him dearly, but I need a night out to have adult fun.

"Love you and I 'll miss you too baby." We give each other a peck on the cheek and I'm out of the door.

Sitting in my car, I text Jessica to let her know I'm on my way to Seattle.

_I hope tonight will be worth my time away from my little boy. _

As soon as I turned my car onto Delridge Way, it was insane! Traffic up and down the damn street. I notice up ahead the sign to Skylark but I couldn't how long the line was due to a huge tour bus sitting in the way.

Trying to meneuver my weakling of a vehicle through the crampage of other cars, I finally found a safe spot to park a couple side streets down from the lounge. Before getting out, I opted for my small silver clutch with the essentials, and my ticket to get in, instead of my over-sized mommy bag, checked my make up in the mirror to make sure I look decent, and got out of the car.

A gust of wind blew quickly past me, almost knocking me off my feet. I look up to see a cyclist wisking his way down the street. _Asshole! _After steadying myself upright and away from upagainst my car, I made my way up the street towards the lounge.

_HOLY SHIT! _The line to get in was long. Very long. I'm like 6 feet away fromt he end of the street. This was ridiculous. I was about ready to leave when Jessica and Lauren showed up. And boy did I feel over dressed compared to these two. Jessica had on a pair of jeans, cute ones but their jeans none the less, a pair of sparkly black flats, and a cute fitted tee with a silver sequin Fleur-Di-Lis design on it. Lauren looked somewhat dressier, donning a pair of black kitten heels with a modest bow near the toe, a black soft knee length skirt with small red floral print all over it, a red tank top with a black shrug. And here I am looking like I'm going out to some club or something.

"Wow Bella, you're looking quite sexy woman! Showing a bit of skin, very ballsy." She leans in and gave a hug, a smile on her face.

"Uh, yea...I feel way too over dressed now." I blushed

Lauren and I only half-hugged. Lauren and I were never close, just an occasional aquaintance back in high school. Jessica and I were nearly inseperable back in high school. A lot of people would even consider us twins because we always acted alike, had the same interests, and even thought the same things at times. It's like we were soul sisters. But all of that changed drastically.

"Oh non sense, Bella. You'll definately attract a man or two." Jessica countered back. I smiled sheepishly. After that the three of us fell into casual conversations about what we've been up to.

Apparently her and Lauren are really close at the hip now. Oh how I envy their friendship. I haven't a friend close by. My friend Siobhan lives all the way in Ireland, so that really doesn't count as someone I can actually hang out with on occasion. My friend Alice lives all the way down in Georgia as well. Why is it I only have friends who lives 10+ hours away? It really isn't fair. My other friend Carmen, she lives a tad bit closer, but we rarely see each other.

A booming voice breaks me out of my revere.

"Alright people, in 5 minutes we'll be opening the doors. No pushing, no shoving, and make sure you have your tickets out and ready for us to check them."

I reach into my clutch and grabbed my ticket. Within the darkness of my clutch my phone silently lights up. Just recieved my text message. _I miss my squealing piggy sound._ I look at the text message on my phone. _Ugh. It's Asshole. I'll read it later. It's 7:45pm now._

Finally the doors open and the line starts moving, turtle-slow, but moving nonetheless. Putting the phone back into my clutch, we eventually made it towards the doors. I handed out my ticket for the short oompa loompa lady to look at it, she gave me a once-over and cocked her eye brow. I returned the gestured and headed out in after she grudgingly hammered a stamp onto my hand. _Bitch._

Upon entering, I noticed that the lights were dim. A bar to the right with comfortable padding blanketed the top of the bar. Luckily for us, most of the people who came in before us ran straight towards the bar, leaving us enough room to get so close to the stage that my breasts could be flushed up against a built in speaker on the stage. _Well...I guess it's the perfect spot to be close to hot, sweaty men. That is, hopefully it's worth getting their sweat on myself._

Jessica and Lauren seemed all happy and giddy talking amongst themselves. Jessica then turns to me.

"Hey, do you want a beer?"

I reach to open my clutch to fetcha couple bills to pay her.

"No no no, don't worry, I got this. What do you want? A Bud?"

A small, insignificant smile played on my lips. "Sure, BigLight though."

And with that she headed on over to the bar to fetch our drinks. Lauren and I really didn't talk much. There wasn't much to say. We made a couple comments to each other about some rude people that were getting a tad bit too close for comfort. Eventually Jessica came back with our beers.

"Thanks Jess." I took another pull from my beer.

"No problem." And she did the same to hers.

It'll be a little while before the first band starts, so I ended up looking around for no particular reason other than to take in my surroundings. The interior walls were brick, a decent sized place. Could definately accomodate up to 200 comfortably.

I take another pull of my beer when I saw a very tall man with a button down plaid shirt, sleeves pushed up towards his sleeves, partially unbuttoned on top to reveal a white t-shirt. His face was absolutely gorgeous. A quite distinguished angular jaw covered in stubble, and short but messy-on-purpose hair. He was truely a magnificent creature.

My eyes followed him hungrily as my lips were still attached to the mouth of my dark amber glass bottle. He dissappeared out the back door.

"See something you like Bella?" Jessica chuckled, but not catching who I was staring at.

Snapping out of my hazy dream-like state, I realized she asked me a question. "Uh, yea." I ended up blushing on account for getting caught nearly drooling. Lauren wiped the imaginary drool off the side of my mouth with the persperation-damped napkin.

Suddenly a few people came out on stage to set up their equipment. Eh not much for looks on either person. One guy's hair had bangs that were covering half of his face. Very emo-like. Not really my cup of tea.

After a few strums from the emo guy on his electric guitar, the dude announces who the band was and what song they'll be playing. Starting with a certain courd, they recieved a few cheers. All of a sudden, at the corner of my eye, I notice that gorgeous man again and every chord, every voice seemed nothing but a low murmer in my ears. My eyes were only focused on the greek-god-like man walking back inside the building through the front door and was heading straight towards the front of the building stopping just before the front door and talking to some guy. I never even noticed who the guy was that he was talking to. All I noticed was that man.

Jess bumped me in the arm and snapped me out of my hypnotic trance. I bit my lip and blushed as both Jessica and Lauren looked back to where I was staring. To make sure they knew who I was looking at they followed my eyes as the man walked back towards the back door. Then they knew. I think their mouths both involuntarily dropped open.

"Wow, he's gorgeous Bella! I can totally understand why you're so fixated on him!" Jessica excitedly yelled over the decrepid music coming from the stage before us. I bit my bottom lip again and said "I know" before I put the bottle to my mouth and took another pull. Shit. That's the last bit of it.

"You should go talk to him." Lauren said with a smirk. I don't know if it was a condiscending smirk, but I didn't catch a hint of sincerety in that small mouth gesture.

"Ha yea right. He would definately not go for someone like me." I roll my eyes and smirked as my eyes darted towards the back entrance in hopes to catch a glimpse of him again.

I caught sight of him coming from the direction of the front door. _Damn that could get confusing. _He headed out the back door. Jessica pulled my arm and locked hers with mine and yelled out to Lauren that we were going outside to have a fag. I didn't protest. I wanted to quit but still carried a pack around with me just in case I needed to relieve some stress.

We walked up towards a bouncer-type guy and asked him where do we go to have a fag and he points towards the back door. THE back door. The door in which could very possibly be where this gorgeous man could be on the opposite side of. Jessica lit up on hearing the man's response and all but dragged me towards the back door, a little too quick for my step.

We made it outside. The warm June air with a slight breeze a welcoming sensation for my over-heated skin. But, he was no where to be found outside. A few other women were outside talking amongst their own little group. With a sigh, I pulled out my pack of fags and handed one to Jessica and wrapped my lips around my own. After I lit my fag up, I took a long pull, filling my lungs with the ashy taste of the fag's nicotine-filled smoke. Apparently I took too long of a pull as my head started to feel a little fuzzy. I closed my eyes and waited until the sensation went away and opened them slowly.

"I wonder where he is." Jessica said with an almost-upset look on her face, taking another drag herself. I just merely shrugged.

"So, Bella. How's things with you and Jacob?" _Did she really have to mention that Asshole and ruin my pathetic serenity for witnessing a greek god walking this earth among us common folk?_ I sighed heavily.

"We're civilized for the sake of Seth, but he's constantly bothering me about us getting back together. It's getting rather annoying." Mentioning his insistant pestering, I remembered the text he sent me earlier. Taking another pull of my fag, I opened my clutch and pulled out my phone. 2 more missed texts. All from him.

Text message #1 : _"Hey Bells, don't give it up so easily tonight."_

Text message #2: _"Is he better than I am? I bet he sucks."_

Text message #3 _"O now u r ignoring me? Aight, I see how it is. Don't 4get 2 use protection no reason 2 give ur son a bastard sibling."_

After reading that last text, I nearly slammed my phone into the pavement. from my neck up felt like it was on fire and I was biting down on my bottom lip hard. I didn't notice how hard I was biting down until Jessica lightly placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright Bella? What happened? You're beat red and you look really pissed off, did I say something that bothered you?" Jessica looked worried.

After shoving my phone back into my clutch, I took another pull of my fag, took a couple controlling breathes before I talked.

"No you're fine, you didn't say anything wrong. It was just a couple of texts I recieved from that assh- I mean from Jacob. He just said a few things that really got me pissed off."

"Oh, sorry he's giving you such a hard time. He seemed like such a nice guy and before I couldn't imagine that he would say anything that would get you so riled up." She removed her hand from my shoulder and wrapped it around her midsection, letting her elbow ont he other arm rest on it while she pulled in another puff of smoke.

"Yea sometimes people change for the worse." I take another pull. In mid pull, I see HIM walk around the corner while talking on the phone with someone, then pacing back and fourth to where he was still visable.

He ended the call and pulled out a fag of his own, lit it up, and leaned against the brick wall with one leg pulle dup witht he foot resting against the bricks. I tried to ignore the man, which was hard to do so when he was directing across from me no more than 30 feet away from where I stood. So I turned towards Jessica more so I didn't make it so obvious that I was ogling his perfection.

Jessica and I were at a loss for words though. We really couldn't hold a conversation anymore. The seething anger I had felt not 3 minutes ago had clearly dissipated in the air as the atmosphere changed to pure hunger and lust for that man across the way.

My eyes would involuntarily dart towards him, to appraise his stature. He was truely a tall man. Other than his laid back plaid attire on his torso, he was also donning a pair of nicely fitted jeans and wore a nice pair of cowboy boots. Not gaudy at all, the perfect pair you'd fantasize on a picture perfect calendar cowboy.

I averted my eyes away from him to look non convincingly towards Jessica who was looking at the ground and I tried to come up with something. But I came out with nothing but "So..."

"So...I love those shoes. Where did you get them?"" Jessica asked, trying to make small talk. I looked dumbfounded at my shoes tryign to figure out what I was wearing. Oh yea, my Christians.

"Oh, these were a gift from the Asshole a few years back before we split up." I subtly kicked an imaginary rock with my fancy-shoed foot.

"Oh that's cool." She non commitedly said. She walks a little closer to me and a little too obviously leaned in to lowly say "He's been checking you out."

I can feel my face pinken up. I looked at him slightly and he did look at me but then averted his eyes. I quickly decided not to commit to that image of him looking at me.

"No he wasn't, he just glanced over at me. Probably just checking his surroundings." I shrugged.

I refrained from looking at him.

"No really Bella, he just did it again, but this time his eyes swept from head to toe." She spoke low so only I could hear with a huge grin on her face.

Upon hearing that Imy eyes betrayed me and looked at him again, our eyes met for a brief second until I looked away. Feeling subconcious I discarded the rest of my fag on the ground, and glad I did so since it was al the way to the filter, I stepped on it lightly. I glanced up once more at him and he discarded his fag as well but walked the opposite direction of the back door and took out his phone. With that Jessica and I stumbled back into the lounge where the first band was finishing their last song.

We weaved our way back into the crowd towards our spot where Lauren was still standing and looking for us.

"Well it's about time you guys come back. Was almost starting to think something bad happened to you." Lauren said with a sigh of relief.

"Oh we saw Mr. Hottie outside and he was totally checking Bella out." Jessica said with a sly smile and a wink.

"No I still highly doubt that. He probably thinks I look ridiculous in my clothes."

"Oh shut up, you don't. You look hot. You definately caught his attention." Jessica playfully elbowed me.

"Hey I'm getting another drink, do you guys want anything?" Lauern asked. I knew I needed something stronger than a beer, but something fruity to mask the burn of the alcohol.

"Um yea, can you get me a Sex-On-The-Beach and if not that, a Screaming Orgasm?" I smiled sheepishly. I'm always too embarrassed to ask a bartender that in person. Lauren smiled back.

"I'll see if they can make it. And you Jess?"

"Um, get me a cosmo." Jess said while she checked her phone for messages. With that, Lauren pushed and shoved her way towards the bar.

A few minutes later she came back and handed us our drinks.

"Bella, the bartender said that if you want sex on the beach that you'd have to go up there yourself and ask for it, but he couldn't guarantee it'll be good." Lauren said playfully. _Yeesh, the guy was flirting with someone he hasn't even seen. _"But seriously, they didn't have the makings for your Sex-On-The-Beach drink but he was able to give you an Orgasm." Lauren winked as she handed me a blue plastic cup with my chocolatey goodness inside.

"Thank you Lauren. How much was it?" I asked, afraid to know the answer. I'm afraid the answer will leave me broke.

"Oh don't worry about it. Just get our next drinks alright?". I shook my head agreeing with her.

It's about time for the next act. A guy with a fidora came out holding his acoustic guitar and was doing something with wires. _I hope to hell this next band is a lot better than the last one. Not sure how I'm feeling about that fidora on his head. _I took a sip of my drink. The burn of the alcohol is evident on the back of my throat, but the soothing, smoothe chocolate calms it right down. That's why I loved this drink. I look up and nearly dropped my cup.

HE was up on stage holding a guitar. HE, in all his delicious glory, was nearly 10 feet away from me, crouching down fiddling with his guitar and an amp. _Holy Hell, he's a musician!A guitarist!_

I held onto my cup a bit tight to make sure I don't end up dropping it and looked at Jessica and Lauren and they seemed just as surprised as I was.

"Oh my God, he's a guitarist!" I whispered stupidly since he wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Can he get any hotter!" Jessica exclaimed, giving his backside appraisal.

"I. Have. No. Idea." while, I too, appraised his man cheeks through his fitted jeans.

Soon the band announced their name, which I didnt' catch because I was ogling his tall, lean form. He was strumming a cord while the lead singer of the band was still talking. _He has some wonderfully long fingers...musician fingers..._

Then they started playing their first song. I never heard of this kind of music before locally. A very modern folk music was emanating through the tangle of instruments used. Acoustic guitar, electric guitar, bass guitar, keyboard, and a fiddle. Their music was very upbeat and it eventually got us moving a little to the music. The alcohol must have been getting to me because I barely danced. Halfway through their first song, Jessica nudged me.

"He just looked over at you" she said without taking her eyes off of him. I looked up and he wasn't looking at me, but his eyes swept across the crowd as he sang back up.

"No he wasn't, he was just looking around at the crowd of people."

"Actaully Bella, he WAS looking at you." Lauren spoke. "And he just did it again."

I looked back up at him and his eyes were else where, eyes fixated a second too long to a spot somewhere to the back-left of me. I just shook my head. _Clearly the've must have been mistaken._ But my eyes never left him after that, just in case he did happen to look at me, then I'd be able to see myself.

They started up a second song and I couldn't help but notice how his face looks when he's singing into his mic. He was a little sweaty and I could only guess that's how his face looks if he were in the middle of an orga-. _Calm down there Bella. I know it's been a while, but you're sounding like a horny teenage school girl._

Jsut then he looked at me. We locked eyes for about 30 seconds before he looked away. _Wait, is that a normal look? Was he really looking AT me or was he just sweeping along the crowd? How long is 30 seconds? Too long? Too short? _

I looked over at Jessica and Lauren, both giving each other a knowing look.

They soon started up the last song and quite a few people whooped and hollard out of excitement for it. Apparently they've already established a fan base and I know NOTHING about them. _I need to pay more attention to local news._

This song was by far my favorite. They've some how incorporated a trumpet and a saxophone into the song. Definately a toe-tapping song. But all too soon, they were done with their act and the main band was coming up in a bit.

After a few minutes Jessica dragged me outside for another fag, but this time we shared one since I was already running low. And there he was again on the phone. Jessica said she had her fill of the fag and left me outside alone without an aquaintance in sight. I stood there awkwardly while smoking my fag, keeping my eyes towards the ground.

Looking up before I threw my fag, I noticed a figure walking towards me. It was HIM. Walking towards ME. No this can't be. I casually looked to my side, and there was no where near me. He had a shy smirk on his face. Then he spoke.

"Hey, um, you wouldn't happen to have another one I could bum off of you, would you?" My heart nearly skipped a beat when I realized he was talking directly at him. Within that millisecond he asked me, I some how found my cool.

"Uh, sure." I open my clutch and hand him a fag. His long fingers reached for the fag.

"Thanks. My names Eddie" He says as he extends his hand to shake mine. I took his without thinking whether or not my palms were sweaty.

"Um, m-my name's Bella." We slightly shook and then our hands parted; the air never felt so cold. He then puts the fag into his mouth and pats around his chest and pants pockets, clearly looking for a lighter. "Heh, you wouldn't happen to have a lighter, would you?" he asks sheepishly.

I searched around my clutch looking for my lighter and realized that Jessica had taken mine by accident. "Oh, um no sorry I dont. My friend took it." I could feel my cheeks warm up. They must be a nice pretty shade of pink right now.

He walks towards a group of girls and asks one of them for a light and a chubby one gave him a lighter and told him to keep it, clearly trying to flirt with him. _Grrr._ I figured that was the last I was going to hear from him after the chubby chick was sayign how awesome he played.

I was considering walking back inside before I looked like an idiot standing outside without a fag in my hand. But then he walked back towards my area. _Oh. My. God. He's coming back!_

"So, how did you like the show?" He asked. He was only 2 feet from me. My heart was pounding.

"It was really good. Your bands music is awesome and ya'll played very well up there." _Thump thump thump._

"Ah, thanks. I was actually having trouble with the amp, it wasn't working right," He shuffled his feet as he took a drag. Watching his lips cover the end of the fag, I didn't notice that he moved a couple inches towards me.

"Yea I noticed you looked a little flustered. Regardless, you guys did very well." A sincere smile on my face.

"Well thanks." he smiles as he pulls more smoke into his lungs. "You're from around here?" He shuffled and came another inch or so.

_Thump Thump Thump._ "No actually, I live in Port Angeles." _Thump Thump Thump._

His eyebrows shot up a bit. "Wow, that's a bit of a drive. Did you come here to see the main act?" Takes another drag.

I looked at his eyes. They're beautiful. A deep shade of green, like an emerald, and a light yellowish-green around his pupils, like a peridot.

"I actually just came to hang out with a couple of friends. It's been a while since I saw them."

Just then, a tall, muscular man came up whom I recognized as the electric guitarist in Eddie's band. They exchanged a few words and he introduced himself.

"Hey how ya doing? I'm Emmett." He shook my hand, nothing of significant importance with that handshake.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I said with a friendly smile.

"Damn man I ran out of smokes, you wouldn't happen to have any more Eddie?"

Eddie nudged his head towards me. "Naw, I actually got this one from her."

"Would you like one?" I offered, already reaching inside my clutch for the pack.

"Yea sure, thanks a lot." He took the offered fag in furor and lit it up with no little enthusiasm as he inhaled the smoke.

Emmett and Eddie started talking towards one another and I was minding my own business. Emmett walked off towards a white van that was in the parking lot.

Eddie dropped his fag on the ground and put it out with the toe of his boot. "Well, I best be getting inside. It was nice to meet you Bella." And with a smile he walked towards the door to go back inside.

With some courage I never knew I had, I stopped him in mid entrance.

"Uh, hey Eddie. Can't I talk to you for a second." I could feel my whoel body persperate at the gut feeling that I'm going to be rejected.

"Um, sure. What's up?" He let go of the door he was holding open.

"I. I w-was wondering if I could have your number?" I shakily said. My heart pounding a mile a minute.

He hesitated. _Oh God, what the hell is wrong with me! Why did I ask him that! Of course he'll say no!_

"Uh sure." as he waits for me to get my phone out. Realizing it was dead, I quickly apologized and fumbled through my clutch looking for a pen and paper. I found my eyeliner and a reciept. Good enough.

After taking down his number, he said his goodbye and walked back inside. I stood outside dumbfounded._ I can't believe I just asked him for his phone number. And I almost refused to believe he ACTUALLY gave it to me._

After I gained my equilibrium, I opened the door and headed back inside the building. I caught a glimpse of Jessica and Lauren and made my way through the crowd again, this time seeming a lot harder to push through.

"Oh my God I CAN'T believe you all but pulled him back outside to talk to you!" Jessica was beaming. "What did you say!"

"Um. I asked for his phone number." I lifted up the reciept with his name and number on it.

"Oh my God that's awesome!" She hugged me. Lauren seemed delighted as well, but with less enthusiasm as Jessica.

"Don't call him right away Bella, wait a few days." Lauren said. Obviously I was going to wait a few days.

"I know. If I can even get the courage to call him." I let out a heavy, exhausted sigh.

"Don't worry Bella, you two will be talking in no time!" she's still smiling.

The last band that came out were pretty awesome as well. The lead singer was pretty hot and was very animated. It was a pleasing act for sure.

At the end of the night, Jessica and Lauren hugged me and said their goodbyes. Jessica made me promise to text her when I get to my hotel room. It was only around 10pm, so I walked to a pub not too far from the lounge. It was a very small place, comforting. The pub back at home wasn't as small. I sat down at a bar stool and ordered another beer, to which I sipped slowly recalling recent events.

_What if he gave me a false number on purpose? Just to get me off his back? What if he has a girlfriend? A man that gorgeous can't be single._

A loud bustle of people came into the pub and I noticed it was the guys from the last band that played. I got a better look at the lead singer. He is quite handsome. Not really tall, about my height of 5'7". Cute smile. He was wearing his band's t-shirt and the same bandana he wore during his band's gig. Very handsome indeed.

He caught me glimpsing at him a couple of times and smirked at me which I return with a smirk and I looked away at my bottle. _The girls would flip if I managed to get a picture with him. They both love him._

I looked at him again and asked shyly if I could get a picture with him. _When did I get the balls to ask a guy who's kind of famous for a picture? Hmmm liquid courge I'm guessing..._

"Oh you want to buy me a beer?" he asked playfully.

"Oh trust me, if I could I would, but I ran out of cash the the bartender doesn't take cards at this time of night." _Yup that's defiantely liquid courage right there._

"Oh well, then no picture." He said. I can feel the heat rising up for being embarrassed. "Naw I was just kidding! Of course I'll take a picture with you." I smiled a little as I asked the bartender if he could take a picture.

I stood next to him, his arm wrapped around my waist. _Yea he's definately the same exact height as I am. Smells nice though. _We both looked at the camera and waited for the flash.

"Thanks for the picture." I smile as I take back the camera from the bartender.

"It's my pleasure ma'am. Have a nice evening." With a smile and a wink he turned back towards his band mates. _Ha the girls are going to flip once I send them this picture._

With one last chug of my beer, I headed out and made the troop back towards my car with my military blade securely in my hand.

Finally making it back towards my hotel room, I grabbed my phone charger from out of my purse and put my phone to charge.

After getting out of my heels, my dress, and my stockings, I unceremoniously plop down on the hotel bed on my belly, not bother to change into my sleep wear. I unclipped my hair, threw the clip on the night table, which bounced off and onto the floor. And I knocked out.

I dreamt of green eyes, smoke, and fingers.

The next day, I drove back to Port Angeles and I just couldn't wait until I saw my son. I missed him so much.

Walking in the door, Seth ran full force into me giving me the biggest hug he has ever given me. "Mumma! I missed you! Welcome home!" I hugged him back tightly. I truely missed him.

"Thank you sweety, I missed you too. Did you have a nice time with Nana?" I asked as I kissed his head.

"Yes I did. Nana let me stay up until 9 and we watched Despicable Me. The minions are so cool. Can I have a minion mumma?" he looks up at me with a big Kool-Aid smile on his face.

"Hmmm we'll see." Mentally writing down to make sure I get him a stuffed minion for his birthday. Or maybe he'll get it sooner.

My mother walks in from the kitchen with a few water marks on her purple shirt, clearly doing the dishes.

"Hi Bells, how did it go? Drink a lot?" she asked as she looked me over for any signs of a hangover.

"It went well. Some good music being played. One band sucked. And I've only had a few drinks, so no hangover for me." I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh that's nice. Glad you had a nice time." With that she headed back towards the kitchen to finish their dishes. Seth pulled me towards the couch and had me sit as he played the movie "Despicable Me" again. _It is quite adorible and I may want a minion myself._

Later on that evening, after I put Seth to bed, I sat at the computer uploading the image I had taken of me and that lead singer; tagging both Jessica and Lauren on Facebook.

I get a text message not two minutes after. I picked it up and it's Jessica.

_Jessica - OMG! You so did not get a picture with him! OMG I'm so jealous! I wish we went with you! How was he? Did he smell good? You never texted me back last night, what time did you get in your room? You didn't happen to sneak a phone call to Eddie and spent the night with him, did you?_

_Me - He was nice. He did smell rather nice and he was actually my height. IDK maybe around midnight? Sorry I passed out as soon as I got in the door. And no._

_Jessica - Well don't forget, you can't call him until a couple more days. Don't want to seem desperate. Well ttyl Mike and I are going to watch a movie. _

After leaving the text conversation, and completely ignoring the few new texts messages I had recieved from Jacob over the night and early this morning, I stare at the computer monitor. _Eddie. What was his band's name?_

I went to google search a search for who was playing at Skylar last night. _Lost Dark Souls. Very emo. Crimson Tide. Hundred Hounds. Eddie's band is called the Crimson Tide._ I clicked on the link to their website. A blog up of recent events. Gallery. Videos. Biography. _Hmmm._

_ Crimson Tide:_

_Lead singer and guitarist - Jasper Whitlock_

_Guitarist - Emmett McCarty_

_Bass Guitarist - Eddie Masen_

_Pianist and Trumpeter - Carlisle Cullen_

_Fiddler, Violinist, and Tuba - Rosalie Hale_

_Hmmm. Eddie Masen. Edward Masen? Very masculine yet sophisticated._

Looking at my phone and debating whether I should or shouldn't, I opted for should. Besides, It's not like I'm actually calling him. I'm just texting him. About when the next band's gig is going to be. That's it. Fuck it, I should wait.

I put my phone down and was adamant about not texting him. Heading upstairs to the bathroom, I decided to take a shower. Turning on the hot water and letting the heat sooth my back never felt so good. After a couple of minutes I clean myself up and step out of the shower, noticing how my pink skin was because of the hot water. I wrap myself up in a towel and trod into my bedroom and toss myself onto my bed, closing my eyes.

All I can envision is Eddie. His eyes. How It would feel to have his eyes rake over my naked form. His lips. How it would feel to have his lips all over my heated body. His fingers. How they would feel if they trailed down my body and curling into my body, making me squirm and wriggle with want and need.

I slowly move my hand towards my mound, not wasting any time with foreplay on my breasts. My finger finds the bud full of nerves; the sensation shooting through my whole body once the pad of my finger touched it. I start rubbing myself slowly, biting my bottom lip as I envision him on top of me. _Kissing me. Touching me._

I slide two fingers inside of myself, envisioning him sliding himself inside of me and holding onto me as he looks into my eyes. Moving my fingers slowly in and out, curving my fingers upward, I can feel like my time was coming near.

I pick up the pace, expertly moving my fingers in such a way where it's hitting that secret little spot within me._ Eddie. Edward. Eyes. Lips. Fingers. Tongue. Cock. Smoke. Green. _

I let out a silent cry as I ride the shockwave of pleasure that's rippling through my starving body. _Holy shit, it's been a while since I last had an orgasm like that. _My body so exhausted, started melting into the mattress of my bed. _NO, no relaxing. Clean yourself up woman. You made quite a mess._

I look down as I moved my bottom a little. _Shit. Did I just break through the Hoover Dam?_ Sitting up, I grab the towel that was once wrapped around me and wiped my fingers off as well as I could. Keeping the one hand up in the air I tip-toed my way into the bathroom and washed my hands thuroughly. Looking up at the mirror I saw that I finally have some life back in my face. Cheeks are flushed, eyes showing a little spark in them, hair in a disarray from laying down. I smiled to myself and headed back quietly towards my room. Stripping the sheets, and thanking the Greek gods for my mess not getting onto my mattress, I put new sheets on my bed; throwing the other sheets into my hamper. Then throwing on a pair of boy shorts and a tank, I head downstairs towards the computer again.

I check the comments I recieved under the new picture I had posted. I looked at my phone. Contemplating... _Fuck it._

_Me - Hey Eddie, it's me Bella. I was wondering when your next gig is?_

Before setting the phone down, I turn the volume back up on my phone so I can hear when, and if, he texts me back. I walk in the kitchen and grab an apple. Washing it off, I sit back down at the computer. A few minutes later, my squealing piggy goes off.

_Eddie - Oh hey Bella! Glad you're interested in our band. The next show will be in Oregon on the 16th and it starts at 6pm. The address is on our band's website._

Looking at the calendar, I was lucky enough to have my son visiting Jacob that weekened for his monthly visit

_Me - Alright that's cool. I'll be there._

_Eddie - Cool. See you then!_

I breath a heavy sigh. _Here goes nothing._

_Me - Actually, I was wondering if there was a chance we could hang out sometime before then?_

Silence. The minutes are going by like hours. There goes my piggy again.

_Eddie - I'm very falttered, thank you. But I have a girlfriend. But I still am very flattered._

Suddenly everything around me melted into dark shades of despair and humiliation, my heart getting lost within the sea of emotions, my tongue dislocating and tumbling down into my throat; choking and gagging. Last of my energy went to one last text.

_Me - Oh. Ok._

My eyesight became blurred, my hands and thighs became damp.

_I was such a fool. A stupid, naive, pathetic fool._

Stumbling towards the couch, I curled up into a ball and cried myself into a dreamless, dark, lonely sleep.

**~*The End*~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comments? I know it's long. It's a long-short story. <em>**


End file.
